Negotiations
by Texanlady
Summary: Sookie discovers Eric has bought her house out from under her while she was away in Faeryland and goes to Fangtasia to confront him about it. Eric gets to explain his behavior at the end of season 3 and negotiates terms for Sookie to regain ownership.


Note: This is a one-shot TRUE BLOOD story that has nothing to do with THE ARRANGEMENT or any of my other stories. Beta'd by nycsnowbird who _is_ working on the next chapter of ARRANGEMENT we hope to have up before Christmas.

**Negotiations**

"Where's Eric?"

Pam looked up from the ID she was checking at the front door to see Sookie stomping determinedly towards her at the Fangtasia entrance. The long lost telepathic part fairy waitress had fire in her eyes and Pam decided her night was definitely looking up. Letting her eyes trail up Sookie's body Pam decided she'd have to rethink her stance on jean shorts and tank tops. She'd always considered them low class attire, but the way they conformed to Sookie's hourglass figure was nothing short of erotic.

'_Tiny shorts and white tank top? Eric is going to be drooling_,' Pam thought as she drawled, "Sookie Stackhouse, aren't you a vision? What has you coming to Fangtasia?"

Sookie had no intention of wasting any time on pleasantries and repeated, "Where's Eric?"

Pam, knowing Eric was in his office with a fangbanger and sensing a perfect opportunity to fuck with her Maker, answered, "In his office. I'm sure you remember where it is."

Pam waited for Sookie to storm past her before waving one of the new vampires over to continue checking ID's at the door and following after her. She had no intention of missing this.

Sookie pushed and shoved her way through the crowd, far too pissed to worry about manners and made her way to the back hallway that led to Eric's office. The huge crowd of protestors outside had been wrecking havoc on her shields even as she was approaching the club so she'd clamped them down as tight as she could and thus didn't hear the thoughts of the human woman inside Eric's office. Not even taking the time to knock, Sookie threw the door open and hissed, "Eric Fucking Northman! Give me back my—Holy shit!"

There was Eric Jackass Northman sitting at his desk immaculately dressed in his customary black leather Fangtasia apparel. However what really drew her attention was the naked blonde spread across his desk, legs splayed wide with a certain Viking feeding from her inner thigh. Sookie felt a wave of disgust roll off of her and tried to shut the door before it was suddenly stopped by Pam's hand. Looking up over her shoulder into the smug vampiress's features, Sookie growled, "You did that shit on purpose! Again!"

"Did I?" Pam turned her amused eyes towards her Master and announced, "You have a visitor. Since she's been gone so long I didn't think you'd want me to make her wait."

By this point Eric had pulled his fangs from the flesh of the woman he'd chosen as his meal and entertainment for the night and glared at his child. Eric's connection to Sookie was tenuous at best. The small amount of blood he'd gotten into her a year ago allowed him to feel her heartbeat , sense her return to this world from wherever it was she'd gone, but he could not track her very well. It was why he had not sensed her approaching. Making the decision then and there to get more of his blood into his fairy as soon as possible to prevent situations like this, Eric sat up and licked his lips as he purred, "Sookie, what a lovely surprise."

Purposely avoiding looking at the girl who was glaring at her for disturbing her time with the _Master_, Sookie replied, "I'll be at the bar. When you're finished come find me. You and I have to talk." She spun around before he could say anything else.

Eric didn't need to be connected to Sookie to know she'd been disgusted by what she'd just seen and it made him angry. He was not ashamed of his sexual appetite, and had anyone other than Sookie caught him in such a situation he would have been proud of his prowess. He wanted to draw Sookie nearer, not further disgust and anger her. While he did not like the fact she had found him in this situation, again, he would not let it show. He was angry at his child for setting him up, and he turned that anger on Pam now. Motioning to the woman on his desk who had finally sat up and was running her hands up his chest under his silk shirt, he said, "Get rid of her, and know you will be punished for this. That's twice now you've deliberately jeopardized my relationship with Sookie, and you will answer for it, Pamela."

Pam's eyes narrowed. "You are going to punish me over that girl?"

Moving to the mirror to check his appearance, both of them completely ignoring the now pouting girl, Eric stated, "Did you expect anything less? You know of my intentions for Sookie, and you have deliberately endangered them tonight. Just as you did in the basement over a year ago. This behavior must stop. Your jealousy of my attention is affecting your loyalty."

Shaking her head, Pam argued, "I would never be disloyal to you!"

"Really? And what was that?"

"I was just playing with you, Eric, you know that."

Straightening his shirt, still ignoring the girl and speaking freely as he had every intention of having Pam glamour her, Eric argued, "No, you weren't, and deep down you know it. You are jealous of my intention to claim and keep Sookie. You fear being replaced. You are my only child and this fact is beginning to go to your head. You are dear to me, but you are not my only focus. You need to get over your jealousy, and you need to do it quickly. This is the last time you will deliberately create more obstacles between Sookie and me. Is that understood?"

Stiffening, Pam replied, "Yes, Master."

Turning to face his child, Eric took hold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes as he explained, "I have no intention of replacing you, Pam. I am adding, not subtracting. Keep that in mind the next time you decide to be bitchy."

Arching a brow, Pam asked, "Adding for how long?"

"If you can't answer that question for yourself then you don't know me at all. Make sure to glamour the girl."

Pam didn't have time to reply as Eric was already out of the door and headed into the bar. She couldn't quite identify all the feelings rolling around inside her, and had no intention of trying to figure out where she stood in all of this at the moment. Instead she turned her eyes to the meal Eric had left unfinished. She decided a few rounds with the woman would lighten her mood.

While Pam picked up where he left off in the office Eric made his way towards Sookie at the bar. He'd played the situation cool in his office when she'd barged in on him, just as he had in the basement a year ago, but he knew that seeing him in such circumstances wouldn't help his pursuit of Sookie. Especially since he had gone to her the night before and asked her to be his. She would take his actions tonight to mean his affection for her was not genuine, and he would need to do damage control.

He knew his little fairy had strict views on sex and saw it as something only done when emotions were involved. She would see what he had done in the office as disgusting and degrading, and her opinion of him would only lower, and he didn't want that. With Bill king, Eric knew he had only limited time to secure Sookie as his own before Compton did something to permanently come between them. He couldn't let that happen.

Coming to stand before his obsession at the bar, Eric inclined his head respectfully and said, "You wished to speak with me?" He was fairly certain he knew what this was about, and he was more than eager for this conversation, even if it hadn't started off well.

Sookie pushed back her disgust at what she'd seen in his office and got right to the point. "You put a fucking cubby in my house! You had no right!"

"No, I put a safe room in _my_ house, and I had every right."

"It's not your house!"

"Really? Because I seem to remember buying it, paying to have it restored, and oh yes, there is the small matter of the deed being in my name. I'm fairly certain all of that adds up to ownership."

Sookie's eyes narrowed. "Don't be an ass. That's my house and I want it back!"

There had been quite a few stunned gasps from the bar patrons at Sookie's words as no one had ever heard anyone say such things to the Master, and Eric made the decision this was not the place for this talk. Sookie had nothing to fear from him, and she never would, but he couldn't afford others knowing of the importance she held in his life. He greatly enjoyed Sookie's fiery attitude, her warrior spirit, but he couldn't allow her to speak to him like this in front of so many vampires. Without preamble, he swept Sookie up in his arms and bolted from the bar to take to the sky.

"Oh my God! You put me down right this minute!" Sookie held tight to her anger because if she didn't she was sure she'd totally lose it. She was scared of heights Damnit!, and Eric should have asked before just hauling off and taking her up into the sky like this. "Eric! Put me down!"

"When we're somewhere we can talk without interruption."

"No! Now! I want down now!"

"Not yet."

Sookie could feel her fear rising, the thought of the long way down starting to override her anger, and tried again. "I want down, Eric."

It was the faint trembling in her body that caught his attention. Looking down, Eric asked, "Are you afraid of heights?" The steadily rising scent of her fear told him all he needed to know and he hurried to assure, "I've never accidently dropped anything, Sookie, and you should know by now I would never drop you."

"Yeah, just like you'd never chain me up in a basement you tortured my friend in and then nearly drain me along with a crazy vampire king so you can walk in the sun hyped up on my part fairy blood. Oh yes, you inspire loads of confidence in me. Just … just put me down. I don't like this."

Were Eric human he would have actually flinched at her words. Instead his expression turned stony as he replied, "That is another matter we will discuss tonight. You might not forgive me my actions with Russell, but I will make you understand them."

"I don't want to hear your lame excuses for why you did any of that crap. It's over and it doesn't matter anymore, now put me down."

"Not yet. We're almost to Bon Temps and considering your reasons for coming to see me at Fangtasia I decided it would be the best location for our discussion."

"What about my car? It's at your club."

"Your car will be in Bon Temps when you wake up in the morning. Don't worry about it."

Ardently avoiding having to look down and trying not to think about how high up they were, Sookie insisted, "I want my house back, Eric."

"I'm aware, and we'll negotiate that when we get to Bon Temps. We will discuss the house and go over what happened in Mississippi and at Fangtasia that morning, as well as what happened the night you disappeared. They are issues that need to be addressed so we can move forward in our relationship." He was trying to distract her so that she wouldn't think of her fear. He was flying quickly, but it was still a few minutes to Bon Temps.

"We don't have a relationship!"

"We will."

"You arrogant A-hole! You don't dictate my life and I'm not going to …."

Eric let Sookie continue to rant and rave at him, not really paying much attention to her angry words as she berated and blamed him for every problem in her life. He knew her accusations were fueled mainly by her fear of flying, her anger at feeling helpless at everything that had happened to her since getting involved with vampires, and her uncertainty of where she stood with him. He absolutely hated her fear and honestly truly preferred her anger. He was eager to make it to her home so they could discuss all the problems between them and move forward.

He knew his harsh words to her at Russell's, his not caring about her at all, and his treatment of her at Fangtasia that day had left her with less than flattering opinions of him and the idea of being his. It was something he intended to rectify tonight. He would get them to Bon Temps and sit Sookie down to explain everything to her. He didn't necessarily understand what it was he felt for her, but he knew it was significant and he was determined to make her see that. He also intended to negotiate the return of her house. He did not like the idea that she could not rescind the invitations of vampires and he wanted to get it back in her name as soon as possible. Ten minutes later he landed in the front yard of Sookie's family home and strode towards the door as she continued to accuse him of every crime in existence.

"…. and if you think for one second you're keeping my house you've got another thing coming! You do nothing but cause problems for me, but this? This takes the cake, how dare you put a cubby in my home! I'm filling it with cement! Preferably with you in it!"

Eric simply laughed as he set Sookie down on her feet, finally alerting her to the fact she was now on the ground, and replied, "We'll speak of the cubby later, for now we have other things to discuss." Gesturing for Sookie to enter the house, he added, "Let's go inside."

As she pulled Pulling her keys from her pocket, Sookie let out an indignant huff as she spun to face the door and let them inside. As soon as they were in the foyer she hissed, "We're working out a payment plan for me to buy my house back and then you're leaving! We have nothing else to discuss!"

Striding into the living room Eric sprawled himself on the couch and argued, "I refuse to discuss the ownership of this house until we settle all the other problems issues between us."

"I don't want to talk to you about anything but my house," Sookie said as she stayed remained standing in the foyer with her arms crossed.

Eric simply arched a brow as he flung his arms across the back of the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table and remained silent. The original pieces of furniture had been too badly damaged by the menead manead and he'd been forced to have craftsmen forge copies of the original furniture from scratch. The table had been easier to commission than the couch as the exact same fabric had been hard to locate to make a copy. He wasn't sure if Sookie liked the decorating in her house, or if she simply hadn't had the money to redecorate after her Grandmother had passed, and since he wasn't sure he'd restored the house exactly as it had been so as not to upset his little fairy. He'd wait until he'd made Sookie his and if she wasn't opposed to redecorating he'd have it done for her. As he was planning to spend a great deal of time here, the flower upholstery was going to have to go.

When Eric said nothing else and simply continued to stare at her, making it perfectly clear he wasn't going to say a word unless she'd speak with him about the whole Russell incident, Sookie rolled her eyes and stomped into the living room to take throw herself into a seat in the wing backed chair. "Let's get this over with so you can sell me my house back."

Pleased she hadn't dragged out the silence longer in childish frustration, Eric announced bluntlypulled no punches., "I didn't mean what I said to you in Mississippi. As I told you last night I care about you. I care about you a great deal. I said what I said that night because I had to."

Sookie 's face registered her shockwas clearly shocked. She hadn't expected Eric to say something like that and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "Why did you have to say it?"

"Because I needed you to act with caution for once. I needed you to behave in front of Russell as though you were on your own so you wouldn't make the situation worse than it already wasescalate an already bad situation. By now you realize how age affects a vampire's power and you should know I would have had no chance of defending you from him had you acted out and he decided to hurt you. So I told you I didn't care about you and that you meant nothing to me so that you'd be cautious in your words to him. I didn't like having to do it, and I'm sorry my words hurt you, but your safety was more important to me than your feelings at the time."

Sookie wanted to argue with Eric about her not acting with caution, but she couldn't. If she'd learned anything from the entire debacle with Bill it was that she most certainly did let her emotions rule her. She had long since realized that while her telepathy had burdened her most of her life, it had also helped her. Being able to know what people really thought allowed her to make the best choice for herself despite her emotions. When she'd met Bill? His silence, the novelty of meeting her first vampire, and the excitement of being in a relationship for the first time had affected her judgment. Without being able to hear his thoughts she simply hadn't considered all the things that could be wrongunderlie that silence and had let her heart overrule her head. So while she wasn't happy with Eric's assessment that she never acted with caution, she couldn't exactly deny it, though she was determined to act with caution around vampires from now on.

When Sookie remained silent Eric pressed, "You have nothing to say?"

"I'm thinking. This is all a little much for me." As Eric simply continued to look at her expectantly, she asked, "Why are you telling me all of this now? You've always kept me in the dark before before—just like Bill. Why didn't you tell me any of this when we first got away from Mississippi? When we were in your office? For that matter, why didn't you tell me about Bill being sent here to procure me long before that night? It certainly would have gotten him out of the way for you, though I'm still not going to have sex with you."

Eric was ecstatic he was finally getting to have this conversation with Sookie. He knew it would not be an easy conversation, and Sookie was sure to do a great deal of yelling, but by speaking about this now he would finally have cleared the air between the two of them. He was certain that this talk tonight would truly pave the way for him to claim her as his own … once she gave him permission to of course. While it was true that he'd originally planned to claim Sooklie as his despite her wishes, that was no longer the case. His feelings for her had grown and changed into something that would no longer allow such a thing. Her opinions, her wishes, her _needs_ mattered so miuch to him that he wouldn't dream of claiming Sookie as his without her permission to do so first. No, instead he'd make sure no other male came within a mile of her. He'd make himself her only option if he had to, but he wouldn't force her.

Moving his feet off the coffee table to put them on the floor so he could lean forward, Eric said, "First, I am being so open because I am finally at liberty to do so. Second, I—"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that before you belonged to Bill, and I could not be so forthright with you. Not to mention once we got back from Dallas you seemed to find yourself in more trouble than should be legal, and I couldn't risk upsetting you further or making the situations you found yourself in worse. Now as to why I didn't tell you about Bill? Well, for starters, I didn't know he was sent here for sure for quite some time. I had a hunch, but no solid evidence, and once I had the evidence he'd k already poisoned you against me and I didn't think you'd believe me."

Shaking her head, Sookie countered, "Bill didn't poison me against you, you did that all on your own."

Eric's lips twitched and he forced himself not to smile as he advised, "Sookie, I want you to think carefully, listen to my words and instead of getting angry I want you to analyze the situation logically."

"I'm not stupid, Eric."

"I'm not implying you are, but there is no arguing the fact that since I've known you you have acted primarily on your emotions and landed yourself in trouble time and again. Now I am asking you to listen to me and try to look beyond your outrage to see the truth."

Sookie's hands tightened into fists as she resisted the urge to jump to her feet and tell Eric exactly what he could do with his suggestion. She knew such an action wouldn't do anything to discredit his statement that she was rash and overly emotional. Instead she hissed, "Just say whatever it is you have to say already!"

"If Bill had not warned you about me, if you'd had the chance to form your own opinion, do you think there would be such animosity between us? Do you think things would be different than they are now?"

"I did form my own opinion about you!"

"Did you?" Shaking his head Eric pointed out, "Sookie, you know that's not true. You're the most honest person I know, don't start lying now. Especially not to yourself. I want you to think back to all our interactions together and tell me truthfully whether or not you truly disliked and distrusted me as much as you say, or if Bill's presence in your life colored your perception of me."

"Eric, I—"

"Sookie, even I cannot think that fast. I mean it. Take a moment and really think about it."

Sookie's mouth snapped shut as she glared at Eric. She didn't want to talk about any of this, and didn't understand why he wouldn't let her buy back her house and simply go away. As he continued to stare at her, she decided that she might as well do as he asked so they could get this conversation over with and she could buy her house back. Sitting back in the chair she crossed her arms over her chest and began to replay every moment she'd spent in Eric's company from the first time they met at Fangtasia. She analyzed how she'd felt about him and his actions and simply removed the influence Bill's presence and words had. Finally, she could admit that Eric was right … to a degree.

"Alright, I can admit Bill did alter my perception of you a bit." When Eric's grin broadened, Sookie hurried, "But your actions solidified the deal."

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. "So you truly distrust and hate me?"

Shaking her head, Sookie replied, "I can't believe you think I should actually trust you. Hate? No, but I'm not particularly fond of you either."

"Why? You must realize now that I have always tried to do what I thought was best for you?"

Clearly exasperated now, Sookie argued, "Eric, you can't be serious! You've lied to me, manipulated me, and used me as a pawn again and again since we've met. And what about Lafayette? You kidnapped and tortured one of my very best friends! You ask me why I don't like or trust you? Well I can't help but wonder why you think I would?"

"Your friend was selling vVampire blood. He committed a crime against my kind and had to pay for it. The only reason he is alive is because I care about you. And it is because of my feelings for you that I didn't do the same to your brother when I learned he was, in fact, party to the death of the vampire Lafayette had his arrangement with."

Sookie paled considerably. "You know about that?"

"Indeed, and I have taken the steps necessary to cover it up. Your brother will never face vampire justice for his crime."

"I appreciate that, but it doesn't change things between us."

"Why not?"

"Eric, regardless of your feelings for me you have lied to me and manipulated me. Again and again, your actions have caused justified me to not distrusting you. _Your_ actions, not Bill's. I appreciate the things you've done for me, but the bottom line is that I can't trust you. You've proved that first and foremost you'll always have your own agenda, and I don't want a man like that."

"I nearly died to save you from Russell. That should count for something."

Shaking her head, Sookie countered, "You had your own reasons to want Russell dead, and you know it. I may not know why you hated him, but you wouldn't have killed his lover without damn good reason."

Eric decided he would need to explain about his family in order for Sookie to truly understand why he had acted the way he had with Russell. "I did hate Russell. I hated him more than I've ever hated anyone else, and I will tell you why as long as you never mention it again."

When Sookie simply continued to stare at him, Eric began, "A thousand years ago before I was made vampire my entire family, my father, my mother, and my baby sister were slaughtered by werewolves. Wolves carrying the mark you brought to me."

Eyes widening, Sookie gasped, "Russell killed your family?"

"Yes. My mother and sister died instantly, but my father held on just long enough to swear me to vengeance. I swore to him that I would avenge their deaths, and I did. Russell took everything from me and so I took Talbot from him."

"Why didn't you just tell me? When you came to my house that night to tell me more about the mark, why didn't you tell me then? Or anytime after that? Why didn't you let me in on the plan? Why did you manipulate me?"

This was the part Eric wasn't looking forward too, but he would be honest. "I didn't tell you when I came to your house because at that point all I could think about was my vengeance. I didn't want you to do anything to interfere with my quest. As to why I didn't tell you my plan to bring Russell down? It was because I had no choice."

"What does that mean?"

Holding Sookie's gaze, Eric stated, "You needed to be terrified in order for my plan to work. Russell, while crazy, was no fool. Had he, even for a moment, thought that my offer to trade you for my freedom was not genuine he would have slaughtered Pam, Bill, and me and then taken you. I couldn't risk it. He knew I cared for you, and if he had doubted your terror in any sense he would have known I had an alternate agenda. That we were working together against him. I couldn't tell you in order to save you. He had to believe that _you_ believed I was betraying you."

Sookie rolled Eric's words around in her head, and as much as she hated to admit it, she could see his point. She'd like to think that she would have been able to pull her weight in the plan if Eric had included her in on it, but she couldn't honestly say she would have been able to do it. '_He's right, the stakes were too high. If I hadn't have been as afraid as I was, Russell might have known that Eric was playing him_.' Reaching her decision, Sookie replied, "Ok, I get why you did what you did. I still don't like it, but I understand it."

"So you forgive me for my actions with Russell?"

"Reluctantly."

"Then why don't you trust me?"

"Didn't we just go over this?"

Sitting back on the couch, Eric maintained, "We just went over how I wasn't actually betraying you."

"Eric, you might not have been truly betraying me, but you were manipulating me. You used me like a pawn, just like you've done every time I've been around you."

"Sookie, everything I've done was with your best interest in mind."

Wanting him to understandto be clear, Sookie explained, "Eric, I shouldn't be a pawn in my own life. You don't have the right to manipulate me the way you have, and because of the times you've used me like a chess piece I don't trust you."

Eric hesitated for a moment before offering, "Sookie, I … am not used to discussing my actions with others. I understand the concept of communication that couples have today, but it is not something I've ever participated in. I come from a time when men ruled and women obeyed, and while vampires do not view gender the same way, equality has never had a place in our world. I've never tried to be open and honest with someone before, and up until now I was not at liberty to discuss things with you as you were Bill's;, however, if you are willing to give me a chance I will do my best to communicate with you as you desire."

"What exactly are you offering, Eric? What is it you want from me?"

"I want what you had with Bill, only more. I guess you could say I wish to be your boyfriend."

Sookie was dumbfounded. Her mouth literally hung open in shockgaped as she simply stared at Eric in total stupefaction. Here she sat in her house, the house Eric had bought and restored, as a thousand year old Viking vampire told her he wished to be her boyfriend and have an open and honest system of communication. She couldn't quite comprehend her current situation and said as much. "I can't believe you're saying these things to me."

That legendary smirk found its way onto Eric's face as he laughed, "Neither can I. Before I met you I found the thought of dating ludicrous, but as usual, you have changed me."

"And if I say no?"

"I refuse to accept that answer. I want you, Sookie, and I'm going to do whatever is necessary to have you."

Eyes narrowing, Sookie asked, "Are you threatening me?"

"Absolutely not. I'm giving you my word that you're going to be mine."

Clearly exasperated, Sookie exclaimed, "Eric, you can't just decide you want me and that's it! It takes two people to form a relationship and I'm telling you no. I appreciate the fact that you're willing to step out of your comfort zone to attempt a relationship with me, but I've already decided I'm done with vampires. Your world is too dark for me, and I want no part of it. I just want you to sell me my house back and leave me alone."

"No. You are going to be mine."

Shaking her head, Sookie continued, "Eric, you're not thinking clearly. You say you want to be my boyfriend, but really you don't. You couldn't be what I need."

"Tell me your requirements."

"Huh?"

"Your requirements," Eric said again. "Tell me what you'd expect from me and I'll tell you whether or not I'm capable of it."

Deciding to humor him, Sookie began, "First, monogamy. I'd expect—"

"Done. What else?"

Eyes going wide in shock, Sookie stared at Eric in bewilderment. "You're telling me that you'd be completely faithful to me and only me? You wouldn't have sex with any other woman?"

Nodding his head, Eric affirmed, "I would be completely faithful." Seeing her skepticism he decided to make a calculated risk and explained, "You are all I can seem to think about. I tried getting you out of my system by fucking women that looked nothing like you, hence the use of Yvetta. That didn't work. As you might should have noticed tonight in my office I've taken to finding women that resemble you enough so that I can pretend fantasize they are you."

"That's disgusting!"

Shrugging, Eric offered, "But it proves my point. I can be faithful to you because you are all I want."

"And what happens _if_ you got me? What happens when the novelty wears off and you get bored?"

Eric laughed right in her face. It took him a moment to control himself and he asked, "Sookie, do you think my regard is given lightly? My interest, especially interest this intense, happens often? In a thousand years you are the only woman I have ever wanted to be with in this fashion. You honestly think I'm going to finally get you and then grow bored with you? One of the things I most admire about you is your intelligence, don't start losing it now."

Well, when he put it that way. "Okay, monogamy aside, I still don't think you understand what being in a relationship would mean."

"Continue informing me of your requirements. I doubt there are any I would fail to meet."

Shaking her head, Sookie exclaimed, "This is ridiculous! My requirements don't matter because we're not getting together."

"Your requirements matter greatly because we _are_ getting together."

Fisting her hands in her lap, Sookie hissed, "You can't make me be with you!"

"I think you'll find that my powers of _persuasion_ are quite formidable."

"And what powers are those?"

Kicking his feet back up on the coffee table as he reclined on the couch, Eric stated bluntly, "For one, I will be calling on you every night, so get used to seeing me around. Here at your home, at your work, pretty much everywhere."

"So you're basically going to stalk me?"

"And I'm not going to be subtle about it in the least."

"Eric, that's illegal!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Eric counteredwas non-plussed, "I'd glamour my way out of any problem you might try to raise with the police. I'm not too terribly worried about your human laws."

Fists clenching and unclenching in her lap, Sookie persisted, "Anything else?"

Nodding his head, Eric continued, "But of course. Secondly, I will not be allowing any other males near you. You should keep in mind that I defend what is mine viciously. Whether you choose to accept it or not you belong to me, and if any man comes around you with romantic notions I will deal with them accordingly. Third, I'm going to be paying all your bills. As you've only been home for a few days I doubt you've had a chance to get all your affairs in order, but when you start you'll find I've already paid off all your debt and put sufficient funds in your bank accounts. I've arranged to have the spending limits on your credit cards raised to $10,000 apiece as well, and the monthly balance will be taken care of. You won't even get a bill in the mail. I will not allow my woman to live in poverty."

Jumping up from her chair, Sookie exclaimed, "You arrogant A-hole! How dare you try to interfere in my life! Get out!"

His smile , Eric asked, "Did you not want to discuss the ownership of this house?"

Sookie was literally shakingshook in rage. Her anger had grown with every word Eric uttered and she had never felt the urge to hit someone so strong in her life. "How dare you do any of this! I'm not some pet!"

"No, you're not. I have no pets and I want no pets. I want you, Sookie Stackhouse, and I mean to have you. You'll come around eventually. If nothing else than because I'll be your only option. Now do you wish to discuss the house or not?"

Sitting back down in her chair, her back rigid with her anger, Sookie grumbled, "What will it cost me to get it back?"

"Three things."

"Which are?"

"I will not sell it to you. I'm willing to trade. First, I will give it to you after you give me your word, and sign a contract that you will never rescind my invitation."

"That's not fair! It's my house and I should be able to decide who's allowed inside and who's not!"

"It's my house currently, and if you wish to own it you must make the deal. I have no need for money. I do, however, have a need for permanent access to you. I will not abuse it. I will always knock and announce my arrival, but I cannot allow the chance you will rescind my invitation. It will be counterproductive to my pursuit of you." Oh he'd knock all right, but if she refused to answer he'd let himself in so she had to deal with him.

Not knowing what else to say on the topic, Sookie demanded, "What are the other two stipulations."

"Second, you will need to exchange blood with me again. Our connection is too weak and I wish to feel you better. I need to be able to track you and sense your emotions and physical well being."

"No freaking way! I'm never taking your blood again! I wouldn't have taken it in Dallas if you hadn't tricked me!"

"Sookie, you will have my blood many times once you finally give in to me, but for now you will have it so I can protect you while I convince you to stop being foolish and become mine. You always seem to be getting yourself in trouble and I need to be alerted when you are in danger, and be able to track you if someone takes you."

Shaking her head, Sookie refused, "I'm not doing it."

"Then you'll never regain ownership of your ancestral home. Such a shame." Casting his eyes about the house, Eric pressed, "So many Stackhouse's have lived out their lives here from what I understand. Your ancestors even built this house from what my research shows. Such a pity."

"You overbearing son-of-a-bitch! I can't believe you're doing this to me."

"Believe it. I told you I'm going to do whatever is necessary to have you, and I meant it. I care for you, Sookie, and because of that I will not let you go. You're going to be mine."

"You told me the other night you wouldn't force me, that you were asking me to be yours."

Letting his eyes trail over her body, Eric maintained, "And I won't force you. If I was going to force you I'd have already taken you and locked you in my lair until you yielded to me, but I'm not. Just because I'm being persistent doesn't mean I'm forcing."

"You're forcing me to take your blood."

"No, I'm giving you a choice. Not a good one, but a choice nonetheless. You want this house? Then you must take some of my blood to get it, otherwise lose the house."

"Some choice."

"But a choice."

She wanted to argue. Lord almighty did she want to argue, but she was certain it would do no good. Seeing the determined glint in his eyes, Sookie asked, "And what is the third stipulation?"

"You must agree to go on ten dates with me. Dates of my choosing, and you must promise to be open and honest with me. No silent treatment. You will do your best to enjoy yourself." When Sookie looked as if she was going to argue, Eric stated firmly, "My terms are nonnegotiable. I will trade you the house in return, and that is my only offer."

"So what, I go out with you, take your blood, and when the dates are over you'll sign the house back to me?"

"No. If you agree to the terms my lawyer will have the paperwork drawn up tomorrow night."

"I could just get the deed and then back out."

Laughing outright, Eric said, "You won't. You're the most honest person I know. You'd never cheat like that."

Sookie hated that he was right. She wouldn't do something like that. "And if I refuse your terms?"

"Then you'll need to leave immediately. It is not safe for you to stay in a house you do not own. Vampires can gain access too easily and it leaves you vulnerable. As I told you last night others will find out about you, and it is too dangerous for you here if you don't own the house. I have already purchased another home in Bon Temps and your name is on the deed. You may go there, and I would prefer if you spent the night there tonight. I do not like the fact you are so exposed here."

"If you're so worried about my safety then you'd give me my house back."

"I am overly concerned about your safety and that's why I've bought you a house to stay at should you refuse my offer to regain this one. Your safety is important to me, Sookie, but that doesn't mean I'm going to lose sight of my goal to have you. You love this house, and that makes it an invaluable bargaining tool for me."

Eric continued to watch Sookie as she lapsed into silence, no doubt considering his offer. He knew the fight to convince Sookie to be his was going to be a difficult one, but it was one he was determined to win. He'd told her he wanted 10 dates with her, he just never said how long the "dates" would last. One of the dates he had planned would last a week at the very least, as he was going to take Sookie to Sweden to see his homeland, and he was even considering having the trip last longer. He couldn't wait to start this whole "dating" endeavor.

As Eric sat watching her, Sookie thought on the offer. '_All in all it's not too bad an offer. Ten dates really isn't much, just ten nights in the company of one Eric Northman, but as long as he keeps his hands to himself I could endure it. As for the open invitation? I guess once he realizes I'm not going to give into him he'll get lost and it won't really matter. And the whole blood thing might not be a bad idea. He's right, I do tend to find myself in trouble more often than not. I don't like the fact he'll be able to feel my emotions, but the whole safety factor can't be ignored._'

Coming to her conclusionReaching a decision, Sookie conceded, "Fine, you have yourself a deal." When Eric's grin turned into a full blown smile of satisfaction, she said, "But no blood until the deed is in my name."

Standing Eric said, "Agreed. I wish I could stay longer but I have to get to Fangtasia and attend to some of my sheriff duties as your arrival tonight was unexpected. I will contact my lawyer and he'll have the paperwork drawn up and ready for us to sign tomorrow night. What time would you like us here?"

"I'm working the lunch shift tomorrow, so pretty much anytime after sunset will be fine. I'd prefer if I wasn't up till dawn however."

"We will be here at 8pm to go over everything, and just to be clear this meeting doesn't count as one of our dates."

"Fine, what about my car?"

"It will be out front when you wake up in the morning." Moving forward to take Sookie's hand so he could pull her to her feet, Eric promised, "I'm going to change your mind about me, my little fairy. You'll come to see that I'm right and you should be mine."

Staring up into Eric's determined gaze, Sookie laughed, "Don't count on it! You can't be what I want or need in a man, and while I'm flattered by your interest, I'm not going to take less than what I deserve."

"I am everything you deserve, Sookie Stackhouse, and I'm going to make you see that."

They continued in their stare off for a moment longer before Eric brushed a lock of Sookie's hair back and announced, "It saddens me that I must leave, but I look forward to our first date. Goodnight, Sookie, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Sookie could stop him Eric had leaned down to brush his lips against hers and was out the door. She stared at the empty space he had occupied for a second before muttering, "Jerk." Shaking her head at his antics she headed upstairs to take a nice relaxing bath in her newly remodeled bathroom. She'd certainly earned it after tonight's events. Nothing had gone according to plan and the only thing that she knew for certain was that Eric Northman was an overbearing ass.

…

…

…

The next morning when Sookie opened her front door to check that Eric had indeed returned her car she couldn't help the outraged scream that escaped her. Her yellow car was nowhere in sight. What was parked in her driveway was a brand new BMW X5 in bright metallic red with flashy rims. A giant black bow was draped across the hood and a note and the keys tucked under one of the windshield wipers. Stomping down the steps she snatched up the note and read:

_My Sookie, _

_You'll find the title in the glove compartment with your name on it. I only said I would return __your__ car, not what car it would be. I look forward to seeing you tonight and hearing all you have to say to me about it. You're incredibly sexy when angry. I hope you slap me again, that turns me on more than you can know. _

_Enjoy your car. Your previous one fell from the sky and exploded upon impact with the ground, so don't bother looking for it. All I can say is it slipped._

_E_

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" She crumpled the note in her hand and headed back inside. She needed a cup of coffee.

End


End file.
